


Peace

by Cali_se



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Remembrance and Giving Thanks
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A wee drabble inspired by Armistice Day

An act of remembrance offers up a chance to share the pain of loss and renew our hope for peace.

Over the years we've watched battles come and go, new names added to the lists of the returned and the lost. Every year we've remembered them.

And with each new day, I've given thanks that we returned, that we caught and named what we had before we lost it forever in a pool of denial. Each day, I've given thanks that we found our own small, quiet corner of the world and that we're still here, living and healing. Together.


End file.
